Basement Hell
by Demon'sAngel17
Summary: A story at the end of a frightful encounter leave's some wondering if it really is over. Jogan. One of my five stories of Halloween horror. Read and please review. ...I am not responsible if you can't sleep at night for reading this! Rating may change


"Kendall this isn't funny anymore." Logan said as he was bringing up the rear of the group.

"Oh come on Logie live a little, it's not like it's really haunted."Carlos said as he tightened his helmet strap more.

"Oh yeah Carlos why are you tightening your helmet strap then afraid the ghost is gonna get ya?" James said as he kinda got closer to Kendall.

The guys had heard that if you went down to the basement at midnight you could see the spirit of some little girl. They even made sure it wasn't Stephanie by inviting her, but when she refused and said she wasn't going anywhere near the basement and took off running. The guys, well really Kendall, knew that he had to go down there and bring his friends along, just to see if there really was a ghost in the Palmwood basement. Unbeknownst to the boys the ghost was looking for them and her next victim.

"Alright let just do it this way, Logan you and James take this part of the basement while Carlos and I take the other part. I don't wanna hear it you guys, just go I wanna see if we can actually see this ghost come on Carlos." Kendall said as he started to drag Carlos into the darkness leaving Logan and James standing somewhere close to the middle of the huge basement with nothing but a flashlight, and their cell phones.

"Great so what are we suppose to do wonder through this damn darkness all night?" James questioned letting out a sigh as he turned on his flashlight and shined it onto Logan.

"Well we could head back upstairs and go to bed it's not like Kendall or Carlos will ever know." Logan said as he turned his on flashlight on and shined it at James.

What neither boy knew was Carlos and Kendall had come face to face with the ghost and where already running back upstairs, to the safety of apartment 2J. Where they knew they would have to explain the stain in their underwear to Momma Knight.

"_Run you two as fast as you can, by morning time there won't be a band."_

"James did you just hear something?" Logan said as he moved closer to tallest one in their group.

"N..No why did you?" James said as he tried to navigate back to the entrance of the basement, but was failing miserably at it.

"I..I'm not really sure. It might have just…just WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Logan screamed as he pointed his light over to what looked like a corpse.

Neither of the boys say anything as they stare in terror of the dead body that is just propped right there next to the boiler. The body of a little girl that looked about nine, she had on a blue dress, with her eyes and mouth sewn shut, from what the two boys could tell without getting to close to the poor dead girl.

"_My body you found it, so now you must die. I hope that you don't mind me sticking this knife in your thigh"_

"James did you..FUCK!" Logan said as he hit the floor holding his thigh. As Logan was writhing on the floor in pain James saw the blood start to stain his best friend's pajama bottoms. Paralyzed with fright James didn't see the same knife heading for his chest, that wasn't until Logan knocked his friend down did he see the knife zooming through the air just missing him but a hair.

"_Ah I missed; maybe I should aim down instead."_

"James move!" Logan screamed out as he pushed James out of the way only to have the knife that was aimed at James' heart, go almost all the way to the hilt into Logan's shoulder.

"_Brainy boy you want to die, all for what a pretty guy, so you die."_

James seeing the knife start to pull out of his best friends shoulder, finally snapped out of his gaze and grabs the possessed knife.

"Yeah and this pretty boy is gonna stab your dead ass bitch." James says as he takes control of the knife and stab's it into the dead body. "ROT IN HELL BITCH!" James screams as he repeatedly stabs the dead corpse only to have the corpse scream out in terror with each stab until there is nothing but silence. No eerie voice speaking to them about killing them, no knife flying through the air trying to kill them just dead silence. Just James breathing heavily, and Logan…"Logan!" James bellowed before heading over to his bleeding friend.

"Dude please say something, anything! Logan you can't die on me I don't think I can handle having another ghost attack. Please Logan say anything I love you please don't die on me Logan Answer me da…"James screamed but stopped when he Logan pull him into a quick kiss.

"I'm not dead you dork, and I love you to, now help me up. That bitch stabbed me pretty good, and I really can't move that much." Logan said as he tried to sit up but winced with every movement of his body.

"Oh. Okay hold on and I will go get some help." James got out before and up before Logan grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please Jamie don't leave me, I don't know wanna be down here with that" Logan pointed to the dead body of the girl. "By myself and I really don't wanna keep bleeding just please babe." Logan said pleading with his bestfriend/ hopefully soon to be boyfriend.

"Sure." James said as he helped his Logie up carefully picking him up and cradling him in his arms as he started to head back towards whatever way was out of the cursed basement. It was right then that both boys heard Carlos and Kendall scream for them along with Momma Knight and everyone else. Yelling back it only took a few moments for the search group to find both boys, and get them out of the hell hole that was the Palmwoods basement.

"Alright no one is to ever go down there understand." Bitters said as he relocked the basement stairwell. As Momma Knight started to clean up Logan's wounds with Logan's direction. No one said anything until Kendall asked what caused the wounds on Logan.

"A knife, a damn knife that almost killed me, but every time it tried to stab me Logan saved my life. I really do owe you babe." James said kissing the top of Logan's head.

"It's about time you to got together." Kendall said, but was interrupted by Bitters.

"Wait a Knife? Did it look like..Hold on like me find a picture of it..ah here it is , did it look like this?" Bitters said holding up a picture of a knife with a bloody handle that looked like an old long serrated knife.

"Yeah that's it but why do you have a picture of it?" Logan said as Momma Knight continued to stick up his wounds.

"Alright what I'm about to tell you guys, you are to tell no one else understand." Bitters said as everyone nodded their heads before looking back at the manager.

"About sixty years ago, before the Palmwoods, there was an old house that stood on this very ground. The house was a store but a home for the family that owned it. One day the little girl of the family, about nine years old, went crazy and killed her family rhyming as she did it, with the same knife. As she was killing her family a customer walked in and heard the muffled screams. So he went and got the police on the corner. Needless to say they found the girl stabbing her mother over and over again in the chest. The shot and killed the little girl, but when they started to remove the bodies and what not they noticed the knife was missing and so was the little girl's body. No one knew what happened to her body or the knife and to this day it is still considered an unsolved mystery. Until now I think, James I think you and Logan might have stumbled over her restless body and I think you might have finally did it I think you might have finally killed her. The knife is said to be wielded by her as she looks for her next victim trying to recreate the event that took place sixty years ago. I will call the police department in the morning and tell them that we might have finally solved this murder once and for all." Bitters said finishing his story just as Momma Knight finished patching Logan up.

No one heard the laugh come from the basement or the rustling of what sounded like a body moving, but if they could have they would have ran out of the building terrified.

"_I'm not dead, you wish I was. But I am moving, can't you hear me; I will find you brainy boy and pretty guy. I will find you and cut your head, so you'll be dead."_

_**Four days left!**_

CHAPTER DONE!

Okay well here you guys go a Jogan one-shot of part one of five of my Halloween Horror fic I am doing this year. I hope you guys like and get ready the creepiness is gonna get worse, and something's are gonna probably leave you a little freaked out but enjoy.

!

Dalton


End file.
